The invention relates to an elastic insertion bearing for supporting a component extending substantially axially, such as a damper rod for a strut tower on a vehicle body. The elastic insertion bearing is intended for insertion in a body-side mount formed either on a member fitted to the vehicle body or by a section of the vehicle body itself. The elastic insertion bearing comprises a rigid plate-like core having a bore through to receive the supporting axial component and for securing thereto. The core is surrounded by an elastomeric body.